the_supremesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
Goku is the main character of the Dragon Ball franchise. He is a Saiyan born from Planet Vegeta who never gives up and is a very nice person. He was sent to Earth to destroy all life but became a good guy after bumping his head. Thanks to his Saiyan heritage and masters, he is a really powerful character. His wife is Chi-Chi and he was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. He trains to be the best and protects the innocent. Overview Concept and Creation Goku was based on a character named Sun Wukong. (The Dragon Ball series was based on the Chinese novel Journey to the West.) Goku's Flying Nimus and Power Pole are based off of Sun Wukong's staff and the magical cloud in Journey to the West. Just like all Saiyans, his original name Kakarot was based off of a vegetable. That vegetable was carot. Appearance Goku has spiky black hair and wears a variety of different gi's. He originally wore a blue gi but that changed after he was trained by Master Roshi. His gi has been modified to have the names of his numerous masters including Mater Roshi and King Kai. He started out looking very short and small as a 12 and 15 year old but by the time he was 18, he was really tall and looked very different. The only way Master Roshi could recognize him at that point was by his hair. As a Saiyan, his body stays in his prime as he is older. In the sequel of Dragon Ball Z called Dragon Ball GT, Goku is turned into a child because of emporer Pilaf. Personality Goku is a pure-hearted person who does not like evil. He focuses on combat due to his Saiyan genes. Although Goku's intelligence wasn't very high throughout the whole series, his intelligence made a giant boost once he was 18. By then, he was considered a fighting genious who lost some of his old habits like not recognizing the difference between a woman and a man. Despite noticing that, he didn't know that Bulma was wearing lipstick and though her lips were bleeding. Despite doing some perverted things in his lifetime, Goku is not perverted at all. Goku's most perverted moment was when he took off Bulma's underwear and told her she lost her balls. Goku constantly allows the villains to change and usually doesn't kill them instantly. The two exceptions were Cell and Kid Buu and those were because Goku realized that he shouldn't be as forgiving as he was in the past after Frieza betrayed him. Because Goku didn't finish the first few villains, they changed into good people. These include Piccolo and Vegeta. He forgave Raditz and Frieza but they didn't change. Character Development Goku's character development hasn't changed very much over the series. At the end of the series, he is still a pure hearted person who loves fighting. The few things that have changed over the years were his strength and his intelligence (though it only increased slightly). Weaknesses and Fears Although Goku is not afraid of facing more powerful foes, he does have mental fears. One of his fears include needles (in the anime only). He is also jokingly scared of his wife and listens to almost everything she says although he sometimes argues with her. He also has a few other weaknesses. In the past, all his power would be lost when his tail was grabbed. Goku eventually overcame this by the second Budokai he entered. Another weakness of Goku is his heart. Constantly, Goku has been injured or knocked out due to being too forgiving. This was introduced the first time when he was facing Cournel White. Although Goku was much stronger, Cournel used his heart and his tail to his advantage almost killing Goku. Goku's freed Raditz's tail which was a bad move and Goku gave Frieza energy although that wasn't a big difference. Another of Goku's weaknesses is his hunger. Many times, Goku has been defeated or injured by weaker opponents due to his hunger. This was first seen when facing Yamcha even though Goku was physicailly stronger than him. Biography Pre Dragon Ball Goku was born on Planet Vegeta which was ruled by the evil tyrant Frieza. As Planet Vegeta was being destroyed by Frieza, Goku was sent on a space pod to Earth. In Cooler's Revenge, Cooler's squad sees Kakarot (Goku) fly away in his space pod. Cooler doesn't want to kill him because it was Frieza's mistake not his. As Goku lands on Earth, he is greetd by Grandpa Gohan who takes Goku as his grandson. Goku was a violent child who didn't listen to Gohan at all but after he bumped his head in a deep ravine, he became a good guy. One day, Goku transforms into an Oozaru at the full moon but Gohan survives. He warns Goku to not look at the moon but eventually, Gohan is killed by Goku's Oozaru form. Dragon Ball Emporer Pilaf Saga Category:Templates Category:DBZ Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Canon pages Category:DBZ Canon pages Category:Needs work Category:Needs links Category:Needs pictures Category:Saiyan Category:Powerful character Category:Character with ki Category:Character that can fly Category:Major Character Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Remodeled by Zendarmanitan Category:Incomplete